


The One With Megan Rapinoe

by EdrickSnowHuh



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Basketball AU, Carmilla - Freeform, College AU, F/F, One of the character tags is not like the others, Tumblr Prompt, danny x laura - Freeform, i am trash, i'm so sorry in advance, letterman jackets everywhere, this is actually awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdrickSnowHuh/pseuds/EdrickSnowHuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from hearteyesreyes</p><p>'danny lawrence as a high school basketball star laura hollis as her very tiny girlfriend who drowns in her letterman jacket and makes enormous signs and comes to every game'<br/>I may have diverted a tad (sorry about that), also I put them in college but I tried XD<br/>Megan Rapinoe is in this because I can, and she's awesome. Deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Megan Rapinoe

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at 3tspofcastorsugar  
> Ditto on twitter but @EdrickSnowHuh  
> ALSO TAG YOUR CARMILLA TWEETS WITH #LILYVANLIS PLEASE!!!!!  
> Look on my twitter, it's explained there :D

Fun facts - The game day date is Sharon's birthday, and Danny's jersey number is 52 because 5+2 is 7 and Danny and Laura first met in Episode 7. Cute, huh?

Also Megan Rapinoe makes an appearance because it's my fic and I can. That's why there's a Wambach joke in here too. I'm assuming Megan retired from football and started coaching basketball, and I ask for your suspension of disbelief :D

I apologise for a few formatting issues, Ao3 doesn't like my laptop.

  
\------------

  
_May 7th, 2015. Game day._

For a college team, there's actually quite a big fanbase for the Silas Sparks. The Summer Society sisters that don't play always come along and sit in the stands, the Alchemy Club like to watch for some reason, and then of course the regular student body pitches up. Coach said to expect a full turn out today, and I have a feeling she's right.  
Today's game is a big one, and we're lucky to play it with a home court advantage. It'll decide whether the Sparks finish our season undefeated and at the top, or sitting in second and I am _not_ losing to the damn _Titans_. Before a game, each woman has her own pre-match ritual while we wait for Coach Rapinoe. I don't really believe in the superstitious side of things but I've kept the habit of playing with my laces from when I was a kid, and I tie and untie them, then re-knot my shoes for a little while. It gives me something to do to keep the nerves down.

It's a few minutes later when Coach walks in with an enthusiastic "Alright team, everyone huddle up!" and a smile.  
I brush my thumb over the Captain's tag on my jersey and circle up round the benches with the rest of the team, throwing my arm over LaFontaine's shoulder as they reach up to put their hand on my back. This was their first season as starting point guard and they've been amazing. We made it through the panic at the try outs, the team rushing, and the hectic timetables together, and here we are.

  
"This has been an incredible season for the team. I'm so proud of how far you've all come, and how far I know you'll go." Coach Rapinoe says, and she grins at Betty, our small forward.

"Spielsdorf here has an announcement to make, so I'll hand over to her for a second.." She trails off, sending the senior a pointed look. Betty sucks in a deep breath, before looking around at all of us.

"So, what with it being my senior year, I started to look around at what I wanted to do when I leave. Three days ago I got confirmation from New York Liberty..they want me!"  
The locker room erupts in cheering, and I throw up my hand for a high-five that Betty accepts with a grin.   
"Congratulations, Spielsderp!" I call out, using one of the old nicknames we have for eachother. She sticks her head out of the hug that Sarah Jane and Mel have her in to fire back a quick "Thanks, Sasquatch!", before Coach starts to calm us back down again. We do have a match to play in like 15 minutes, after all.

  
"Now that our resident super star has that off her chest, I feel like it's a good time to push the ball into our Captain's court. Danny? You got a little pep talk for us?" She questions with a Cheshire cat grin, shrugging her arms over the closest team players which happen to be Mel and LaF.   
"Uh, I-..Yeah I guess so?" I half say, half ask, and LaFontaine pokes me in the side and laughs quietly at my stuttering.

I take a moment to shake myself out, but to hell with it. These are my girls and LaF, this doesn't need to be Oscar worthy.

"Coach Rapinoe is right, it's been an amazing season for all of us." I start.  
"We're here, on our home turf, undefeated and looking to end the season that way. I'm..I'm genuinely in awe that I get to play with you guys, I don't think I'll ever find another team like this. Not with our dynamic, or our spirit. So thank you for this year, I couldn't have asked to play center with a better group of people."

Mel and Betty make 'awwing' noises over in the corner, and Coach just laughs.

"Alright, that'll do for the sappy stuff. We're gonna kick some Titan ass today, and you're gonna do me proud. Now get your butts on the court!" She yells, clapping her hands together and chivying us out into the gym.

We're greeted by the raucous cheering of the Summer Society as we run out on the court to start warm ups, sticking to our end as the Titans stuck to theirs.  
LaFontaine, Sarah Jane and I pass a ball around, trying out some offensive plays and we make a few runs so I can practice my dunks. As I land the third through the hoop, I hang on to the rim and dangle for a second. I can hear a voice in the stands to my left, so I drop down and turn around to find pretty much my favourite sight in the world.

She's sitting right beside Perry, though acting far less reserved, and she's waving around a sign with ' **#52 looks great in blue** ' written on it. _Of course she is._

My beautiful Laura is wearing my away kit jersey, practically _swimming_ in my letterman jacket, and she has 52, my number, painted across her left cheek. I throw a look over to Sarah Jane, and she smiles and gestures for me to go.

I jog over to the stands with a grin that I'm pretty sure is going to break my face, and she puts down the sign and bends down over the railing to kiss me. I cup her jaw in my hand, and as would be my luck, Coach walks behind me at that exact moment. She taps my shoulder and says "Hey, Lawrence! No making out on the sidelines, that's Wambach and her wifey's job!" She chuckles to herself as she walks away, cracking up at her own jokes as per usual.

Laura pulls away, and meets my eyes with a smile.

"Hey. Good luck, alright? You've totally got this."

She brushes back a strand of hair that's escaped my ponytail, and I can't help but wonder how I've gotten so lucky. As I've done at every game since Laura first stole my letterman two years ago, I pull down the sleeves that Laura has carefully pushed up, and the cuffs hang at least three inches below where they would if I was wearing the jacket. She's... I suppose swamped is the closest word for it, and it's adorable.

"You know I could get you a jacket that actually fits you, right babe?"

She shrugs, and the corner of her mouth twitches up into a half smile.

"I like yours though. It smells like Danny, and it's warm like you are." She says quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. My face hurts again from the smile that spreads over my cheeks.

I am so in love with this girl.

"You should be practicing," She remarks a little louder, "You've got a match to win."

"Hmm, I definitely have the motivation.." I say, low in my throat, tugging on the sides of my letterman to bring her back down closer to me. Leaning in slowly, I kiss her lightly then walk backwards, in the direction of the court. I can see her smile as she calls after me,   
"I love you, Danny."  
"I love you too, Laura." I say, and dear Artemis do I mean it.

The referees blow their whistles and we line up in our teams, facing the flag on the wall. One of the Freshmen had been picked to sing the national anthem for the full season and I have to say she has a really nice voice. I think her name was Carmilla something...Karnstein maybe.  
The pre-game prep was over in minutes, and I shook the other Captain's hand and wished her luck. She didn't return the sentiment, but I don't mind.   
I can see my Laura from where I stand on the line, I smile at her and receive a cheer in response.

_We've got a game to win._


End file.
